


no idea

by okaypottah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, KakaObi, KakaObi Smut, M/M, Obito lives, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypottah/pseuds/okaypottah
Summary: sexytimes starring our favourite duo kakaobi:)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	no idea

**Author's Note:**

> will change stuff when i’m more awake.i have exams in five days and im writing fics for a fandom i havent been active in so so long. . help.

“You have no idea how fucking _amazing_ you look, Kakashi.” 

Obito rolls his eyes when hears him let out a small chuckle, voice colored with amusement as he says, “Oh, but I do.” 

“Always so cocky, aren’t you,” he steps forward, climbing onto the bed, kneeling beside the tube of lube he’d grabbed earlier. A tan hand reaches out, finding the milky white skin of a well-built thigh and caressing lightly, a smile tugging at his lips at the way the silver-haired man goes completely still at the touch. “Blindfolded, tied, _completely at my mercy_ .. and yet you keep running that pretty mouth of yours.” 

It _is_ a pretty mouth, the lips currently parted as Obito’s fingers travel upwards, the feather light touch of callous pads of his fingers inching closer to the very prominent erection leaking pre-cum on his abdomen, but not quite, enjoying the way Kakashi tries (and fails) not to squirm. 

Sensitive inner thighs, Obito loves them, especially when they’re covered with red-blue-purple bruises and his bitemarks. 

“Okay, I get that you wanna play but I’ve been away a whole week and right now I just want your c- _fuck_ ,” Kakashi lets out a low sound in the back of his throat as Obito’s deft fingers wrap around the blunt head. “Don’t s-stop.” 

“Hm? You were saying?” Obito smirks at the choked moan he gets when he thumbs his slit. He sticks to long and firm strokes, coming to an abrupt stop resulting in hips jerking up and a whimper when the movement is hindered by the ropes holding him down. 

Blood red ropes, a contrast to the pale skin, are wrapped around him in intricate manners holding him down and yes, Kakashi is more than capable of getting out of them if he so wishes but the fact that he does _not_ , that he’s willingly giving up control, to _Obito_ is what makes the concept so fucking hot. 

“Obito,” his chest rises and falls in quick breaths, “fucking hell, I said _don’t_ stop.” 

Obito tuts, “now, now, Kakashi,” his fingersskim around the straining cock, the other hand coming up to hold the hips down as they move up to the touch, “is that how you ask for something? Where are your manners?” 

Kakashi grits his teeth, “Please.” 

The Uchiha hums, and just to be annoying, “Please what?” 

Most times it takes more probing and prodding to get the answer that he looks for, partly because Kakashi is a proud asshole and partly because he enjoys dragging it out, knowing that he wasn’t the only one aching for touch. 

Which is exactly why it takes him by surprise when the answer is swift. 

“Need your cock so badly, fuck me please.” 

Shit, okay. Obito doesn’t mind, not in the slightest. He knows it must’ve been sort of sexually frustrating, not having a release, an outlet in an entire week and while he’s thought himself to be the one more err, more _teenager-y_ in these matters, he’ll take it as a compliment that Kakashi missed him so dearly. 

“That’s better.” He says, adjusting his position on the bed and his boyfriend’s legs so that he was kneeling between them. He grabs the tube of lube, a wet noise as he slathers the sweet-smelling liquid on his fingers. 

“I, um, I already stretched myself.” Kakashi says, and when Obito doesn’t say anything, his cheeks tint pink and he goes all defensive, “I had an hour before you came home!” 

“Not complaining, babe,” He bends forward, lips pressing light kisses along his chest. He briefly latches onto a nipple, biting down and relishing in the high-pitched moan it elicits. His hand finds the other one, tweaking and twisting until Kakashi’s a squirming mess under him. 

“Always need something to stretch you open, don’t you,” he murmurs against a collarbone, “ _kami_ , I’d keep you with a plug up that pretty ass all day if those useless bastards out there didn’t need you. All for me to just slide in, whenever I wish to. And you’d love it. Wouldn’t you, my pretty little cockslut,” He pronounces each word, ending with a bite on the bone.

“Yes,” Obito can almost imagine the pupils blown wide under the blindfold. “Ye-s.” 

He gets up on his knees, taking a moment to just observe the sight before him. Hickeys litter the elegant column of his neck, bound hands clenched where they were against the headboard, his entire body flushed a pretty pink as his cock leaks against his stomach— Kakashi is so fucking _beautiful_. 

His lips part soundlessly at the first press of the blunt head against his entrance, and Obito pushes in steadily, the tight warmth around him almost too much, eyes searching for signs of pain. 

Once fully seated, he presses their foreheads together, letting the other adjust before setting a pace that has Kakashi positively mewling. He’s a mix of broken moans and garbled syllables spilling out of his lips, that is before Obito presses their mouths together. 

The kiss is heated, much like everything else that they do, Obito tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth. Kakashi announces he’s close between pants, and Obito reaches down to wrap his fingers around the other’s cock, moving with the rhythm of his own hips. 

Kakashi clenches around him, a tell-tale, and then he’s coming, streaks of white ropes coating their abdomens. Obito fucks him through his orgasm, letting out a “ _Need to see_ ” as a hand reaches up to pull the blindfold away. 

Kakashi’s eye opens, the thin ring of grey around the dilated pupil barely visible as their eyes lock. He looks so out of it, all because of him, _because of Obito_ —

“ _Obito_.”

— and that, the way his name rolls off his tongue, that is what makes the Uchiha tip over the edge. His hips stutter as his stomach coils and he comes. 

Later, they’re lying on their backs, all cleaned up and sated. Kakashi, the big scary shinobi that he is, cuddles into his side, and Obito wraps an arm around him, pulling him even closer. 

He presses a small kiss to his hair, a smile on his lips as the Hatake makes an annoyed noise in his sleep and Obito has no idea how he got so lucky, but he knows he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write some smut:)


End file.
